The present invention relates generally to a pneumatic device and more particularly to a pneumatic device for delivering a variety of material through the air.
Aerotechnics effects should not be confused with pyrotechnics. By utilizing compressed air, CO2 gas, or other suitable compressed gas, a dazzling display of safe, non-pyrotechnic novelty effects resembling colorful fireworks, but without the danger is delivered. Typically devices use disposable CO2 cartridges as the propellant and are triggered manually or electrically. However, some advanced models work with high volume air and produce high power/volume results.
Aerotechnics effects are widely used at grand opening events, corporate presentations, trade shows, weddings, children""s parties, and magic productions by celebrities, touring groups, rock bands, political campaigns, television specials, sporting events, stage shows, movies, casinos, theme parks, churches and cruise lines. Delivery of t-shirts, promotional items such as hats, and food items is becoming popular at sporting events and concerts.
Traditionally, the aerotechnics unit (gun) is barrel loaded. Additionally, extra inter-changeable barrels provide the ability switch empty barrels with loaded barrels. The barrel must be constructed of a strong material, as the barrel must withstand the pneumatic pressure in order to eject the material. In order to rapidly delivery material from a single aerotechnics gun, it would be necessary to have a large number of preloaded interchangeable barrels or have a material that can be rapidly loaded into the barrel.
There is a need to be able to rapidly deliver a variety of user interchangeably selectable material which does not require removal of the barrel of an aerotechnics gun.
The present invention is a pneumatic material delivery gun with removable material cartridge, a pneumatic material delivery gun, and a removable material cartridge.